The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to optical communication connectors with optical modules capable of moving in a mating direction when engaging another connector.
Optical communication connectors are configured to interconnect different optical fibers in a manner that maintains the transmission of light signals through the interconnection. For example, an optical communication connector may mechanically couple and align the cores of different optical fibers so that the light signals can be transmitted between the optical fibers. Optical communication connectors may include ferrules that hold the ends of the optical fibers. In some proposed connectors, the ferrules are floatable so that the ferrules can be moved during a mating operation to align the ferrules with another connector. The connectors include one or more coil springs that provide a resilient force for holding the floatable ferrules in biased positions and resisting movement of the ferrules.
However, at least some of the optical communications connectors currently used have undesirable limitations. For example, the ferrules may have dimensions that render the ferrules unsuitable for high density applications. Moreover, the connectors that use coil springs must be configured to accommodate for the size and movement of the coil springs. In particular, coil springs occupy a cylindrical space that can be unsuitable for some high density applications. Furthermore, the coil springs and other types of biasing mechanisms may only be displaced by a limited distance and/or may be unable to achieve a desired spring force that facilitates the interconnection of the optical fibers.
Accordingly, there is a need for optical communication connectors that are suitable for high density applications and/or capable of achieving the desired displacement distances or spring forces.